Minecraft Survival (series)
This is the first of the Minecraft Series' that MyGamersGame did. It started out in life as a hovel in the ground, however due to the actions of Elijah_Rocks, the series moved to another server, known as woodywood wood craft. The series ended with the dissaperance of both SirCycloneswords and TheFireLordGamer, one fishing and the other kidnapped. A second series was discussed, but never happened ;) Pre-Series Before the series started, the hovel was built by MGG, SirCycloneswords and TheFireLordGamer. It was small and well defended, with a secret entrance and a secret door to the storeroom. There was also an area for animals at the time of the start of the series. There were a large number of materials in the store room, and all occupants had iron tools and armor. Except for SirCycloneswords, who had diamond gear. There was also a pool, and a kitchen, underground farm, and a lava pit. Series Beginning The first episode (11th January 2014) started of in the portal room of the server, where MGG and TheFireLordGamer started the episode. They then went into the server and fell straight into a horde of monsters. In fact, both Griff and Hugh died repeatedly before reaching the hovel. After this then the group proceed to mine, and also went to the nether and then went fishing, they also gathered up many animals, including horses, which were tamed. The first part of the series ended with Griff being stuck underground. Destruction of the Hovel Off camera, the Hovel was invaded by a man called Elijah_Rocks, who then stole some of the items from the chest. Then, Hugh, who happend to be online at the time, killed him and took the stuff back. When this happened again, the group was forced to destroy what they had worked so hard to build. Movement to WoodyWoodWoodcraft After this event the group moved their base to the woodcraft server, and built a fine establishment. the base had a knights guild, as well as a nether portal and a nether base. There were many houses, and a central crafting area/ storage. There was several feilds, orchads and a hotel. Of site, there was a mine, a fishing hut and a holiday home, and also a tower. Start of second half of series The second half of the series started in Griffs house in the StarStriders base. After a breif explaination, the group set out on expanding thier base, and survivng. This lasted for about 2-3 episodes Series finale At the end of the series, Griff was sent to cut wood in the orchard, as he usually was. Then, Hugh and Alex dissipated into the unknown (as far as Griff was concerned) After this had happened, Griff went out in search of his friends. He found Alex on his fishing hut, which was in a prime position in the sea for fishing. Alex was fising, and Hugh was no where to be seen. The friends then journeyed to the new holiday home, where they found a sign that had been placed by the mischievous Sauraaoon, who had kidnapped Hugh. The friends journeyed to the Tower of Sauraaoonn, where they saw his collection of heads, and freed Hugh from a very badly build cage. Then, the series ended with the friends jumping into the sea. The Second Series? Minecraft Survival series 2 was planned, however due to server crashes, banning and a general "can't be bothered" attidue, it never made it out of the drawing board. However, a new attitude has been seen on MGG's channel, and so the second series has been brought up. With time the MyGamersGame channel has grown and time has given them (the original group) the skills to bring a much better experience to the audience. Plans are still talked about and one day we may see the return of the Minecraft Survival series. In fact, it could be said that the Minecraft SkyBlocks series could be said to be the second series of Minecraft Survival. Trivia * Sauraaoonn was actually played by Hugh (in disguse) * There was a second series, however it was postponed indefinitely when Hugh and Alex got banned from the server, and then it shut down. * The holiday home had a secret underground church, which was a front for a secret underground meth lab * The server was shut down, and then the group never played minecraft on the pc again. * Ben was part of the group, but then he left * The tower was half - built before we built it. * Hugh built the cage. Category:Series'